Satsuki Hyōdō
Satsuki Hyōdō (兵藤 さつき, Hyōdō Satsuki) is the manager of Maid Latte, the boss of Misaki Ayuzawa, the older sister of Nagisa Tsuwamono and the aunt of Aoi Hyōdō who hired Takumi Usui as a part-time cook, much to Misaki’s chagrin. Appearance Satsuki is a beautiful middle-aged woman with chin-length dark purple hair with spiky bangs that covers her forehead and blue eyes. Unlike the other maids, her maid outfit is different as her dress is blue and wears a white apron over with what appears to be a red/orange tie. Personality Satsuki is a very cheerful woman who is an optimistic type person and she is seen to be encouraging to Misaki Ayuzawa. She likes moeness', as seen whenever Misaki and Takumi Usui have a cute moment. She cares a lot about her staff and appreciates everything they do to help her and the cafe. Background Not much is known about Satsuki's past except she has an older brother and a younger sister named Nagisa Tsuwamono. Plot as bunnies]] When Maid Latte decides to host a "Little Sister's Day" where the maids dress up and act as little sisters to their customers. Misaki Ayuzawa has trouble acting the part since she has no experience regarding what it is like to be a younger sister and her own little sister not being a perfect example. Satsuki, allows Misaki to skip this event by changing shifts, but Honoka (Satsuki's co-worker) accuses Satsuki of favoritism. ]] Due to recent events, Satsuki warns Misaki about a group of stalkers targeting cosplay cafés, but Misaki doesn't take it seriously, not even when Usui pretends to stalk her and warns her not to take things lightly. During summer, the Maid Latte employees have been invited by Nagisa Tsuwamono (Satsuki's younger sister) to her beach resort with Aoi Hyōdō and Takumi Usui tagging along. The girls decide to help out at the resort by hosting a one-day Maid café event to attract customers. During the footman auditions, Satsuki watches the show along with Erika and Honoka. After this events, Satsuki tearfully thanks to Misaki for everything she did. In episode 23, during the sweets contest, Satsuki forgets to remove the name "Misa" from the list which Hinata naturally chooses. Satsuki and Erika then devise a plan to keep Misaki's secret with a disguise, but she, not wanting to lie in front of Hinata Shintani, decides to reveal to him that she works at Maid Latte. Maid Latte maids are cosplaying as characters from the anime "Maid Witches", and Satsuki gives Misaki the anime’s DVDs to do research and get into character. The next day, the “Maid Witches” cosplay proceeds as plan but with the tension between Hinata and Takumi, Satsuki tries to defuse the situation until Usui decides to leave. By the end, Aoi is leaving with Satsuki again. Quotes *"Making people happy, and having a fun with them, don't you think it's a wonderful thing? To make them feel happy, we have to be happy with ourselves first."'' *''“It's great to make people happy by satisfying their dreams and to share wonderful times with them.”''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 2 *''"But now that I think of it, the sister event won't be possible for her...coz after all, Misa-chan is cutest when Usui is beside her."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 12 *"It's painful...to just wait..."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 74 Page 18 Trivia * The name '''Satsuki '''means "May" in Japanese. * Satsuki's surname '''Hyōdō means "army wisteria". *According to the character profile in the manga: **Her hobby is making clothes. **She likes to fantasise. References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Maid Latte Category:Participants of wedding